Robert Mugabe
Robert Mugabe (né le 21 février 1924) est un homme d'État zimbabwéen. Il est président de la République du Zimbabwe du 31 décembre 1987 au 21 novembre 2017. Diplômé d’universités étrangères prestigieuses, il exerce comme enseignant puis s’engage politiquement en faveur de l’indépendance de la Rhodésie du Sud dans les années 1960. Il a notamment purgé une peine de dix ans de prison suite à des razzias. Après sa libération, obtenue par l’Afrique du Sud, il participe aux négociations menant à l’indépendance de la colonie britannique à travers les accords de Lancaster House signés en 1979. Robert Mugabe est élu Premier ministre en 1980. Commence un long règne de quatre décennies qu’il exerce comme président à partir de 1987. Initialement perçu comme un libérateur indépendantiste, semblable à Nelson Mandela, il mène progressivement le Zimbabwe vers un régime autocratique marqué par de nombreuses atteintes aux droits de l’Homme. Il est accusé d’autoritarisme, de corruption et de fraude électorale massive pour se maintenir au pouvoir, ce qui explique les mesures de rétorsions prises à son encontre par les États-Unis et l’Europe. A l’inverse, son combat dans la lutte pour l’indépendance et son opposition à l’apartheid lui permet de conserver une véritable légitimité pour ses pairs africains. L’économie zimbabwéenne est l’une des plus faibles d’Afrique et du monde, marquée par une inflation exponentielle et une pauvreté structurelle, avec la particularité d’avoir fait l’objet d’une « indigénisation » (spoliation des propriétaires terriens blancs). Le pays souffre de pénurie alimentaire et survit en grande partie grâce à l’aide internationale. Cette situation s’est trouvée aggravée par la deuxième guerre du Congo à laquelle le Zimbabwe à prit part au prix de lourdes conséquences financières mais le président Mugabe est suspecté d’avoir cherché à s’accaparer des mines. Après une controverse internationale autour des résultats de l’élection présidentielle de 2008, qui le contraint à gouverner avec l’opposition jusqu’en 2013, et des manifestations d’ampleur dans le pays en 2016, Robert Mugabe démissionne après un coup d’État de l’armée en novembre 2017 qui l'avait placé en résidence surveillé. Il était, à 93 ans, le doyen des chefs d'État du monde. Jeunes années Famille et enfance (1924-1942) Robert Gabriel Mugabe est né à Kutama, dans le district de Zvimba situé dans le nord-ouest de Salisbury, en Rhodésie du Sud. Son père malawien, Gabriel Matibili, et sa mère shona, Bona, sont tous les deux des catholiques. Il est le troisième enfant du couple, venu après deux garçons, Michael et Raphael, qui meurent lorsqu’il est encore jeune, et avant un autre frère, Ronato, et deux sœurs, Sabina et Bridgette. Son père charpentier abandonne la famille en 1934 après la mort de Michael pour trouver du travail à Bulawayo. L’éducation du jeune Robert Mugabe est très catholique, passant par les écoles des frères maristes et des jésuites, y compris au collège de Kutama dirigé par un prêtre irlandais, le père Jerome O’Hea, qui le prend sous son aile. Cet enfant décrit comme très solitaire n’est ni socialement apprécié ni physiquement actif et préfère passer son temps avec sa mère ou les prêtres sauf s’il lit dans les librairies de l’école. Il est également un enfant solitaire. Son frère Donato dira que les livres étaient ses seuls amis. Formation académique (1942-1954) Cherchant à devenir un enseignant, il s’en va pour étudier à Fort Hare en Afrique du Sud d’où il ressort diplômé en 1951. Il y a rencontré des personnes telles que Julius Nyerere, Herbert Chitepo, Robert Sobekwe et Kenneth Kaunda, qui tous joueront un rôle dans la lutte d’indépendance en Afrique australe. C'est aussi là qu'il découvre le marxisme. Ses études le font ensuite passer par Salisbury (1953), Gwelo (1954) et la Tanzanie (1955-1957). Il obtiendra ensuite six autres diplômes par des cours à distance : en éducation de la part de l’université d’Afrique du Sud, science, deux en droit et deux en science de la part des programmes internationaux de l’université de Londres, certains alors qu’il est en prison et un pendant sa primature ministérielle. Enseignant au Zambie et au Ghana (1955-1960) Après l’obtention du diplôme, il donne des conférence au collège d’entrainement des enseignants de Chalimbana, en Rhodésie du Nord (actuelle Zambie) entre 1955 et 1958, avant d’enseigner à l’école secondaire d’Apowa à Takoradi dans la région ouest du Ghana, après avoir augmenté sa certification à l’école Achimota (1958-1960) où il a rencontré Sally Hayfron avec laquelle il se marié en avril 1961. Pendant son séjour au Ghana, il est inspiré et influencé par le Premier ministre du pays, Kwame Nkrumah. Enfin, Robert Mugabe et d’autres cadres du ZANU reçoivent des cours à l’Institut idéologique Kwame-Nkrumah, alors situé à Winneba dans le sud du Ghana. Période révolutionnaire Début d'engagement politique (1960-1963) Robert Mugabe rentre en Rhodésie du Sud et s’inscrit au Parti national démocratique (NDP), lequel se refond en Union des peuples africains du Zimbabwe (ZAPU) après son interdiction en septembre 1961 par le Premier ministre Edgar Whitehead. En 1963, Robert Mugabe rejoint l’Union nationale africaine du Zimbabwe (ZANU), formation dissidente créée par le révérend Ndabaningi Sithole, Edgar Tekere, Edson Zvobgo, Enos Nkala et l’avocat Herbert Chitepo. Le ZANU puise ses influences dans les idées africanistes du Congrès panafricaniste d’Afrique du Sud et dans le maoïsme alors que le ZAPU est un allié du Congrès national africain (ANC) et défend une ligne plus pro-soviétique pour la libération nationale. Des divisions similaires peuvent être observées entre le MPLA et l’UNITA dans le mouvement d’indépendance en Angola. Il aurait été facile que le parti se déchire entre deux lignes tribales, entre celle du Ndébélés et celle des Shona de Robert Mugabe, mais la représentation mixte est maintenue par ses partenaires. Le chef du ZANU, Ndabaningi Sithole, nomme Robert Mugabe secrétaire général. Années de prison (1964-1974) Au début de l’année 1964, de fortes tensions naissent entre les deux partis nationalistes en raison du conflit violent qui embrase les villes noires. Ces émeutes sont émaillées de meurtres selon les rivalités, de pillages et d’incendies de maisons ou de commerce. Le gouvernement réagit en arrêtant les agitateurs politiques au motif d’offense criminelle et envoie Joshua Nkomo au camp de restriction de Gonakudzingwa dans le sud-est du pays. Le ZANU comme le ZAPU sont officiellement déclarés interdits le 26 août 1964 après le meurtre d’un fermier, Petrus Oberholzer, des mains de membres du ZANU le 4 juillet précédent. Les dirigeants, dont Robert Mugabe, sont rapidement faits prisonniers et retenus indéfiniment. Des figures du ZAPU rejoignent Joshua Nkomo à Gonakudzingwa et les dirigeants du ZANU sont envoyés à Gwelo (future Gweru), d’abord à Wha Wha puis à Sikombela en 1965, avant d’être transférés de façon permanente à la prison de Salisbury le 8 novembre 1965. Robert Mugabe obtient plusieurs diplômes en suivant des cours par correspondance pendant sa détention, notamment trois de l’université de Londres (droit, économie, administration). A la mort de son fils de trois ans, Nhamodzenyika, suite à la malaria en 1966, il demande à pouvoir de sortir de prison pour se rendre à l’enterrement à Accra, capitale du Ghana, mais le Premier ministre Ian Smith intervient lui-même pour l’empêcher. Ascendance sur la direction du ZANU (1974-1979) En 1974, alors qu’il est toujours incarcéré et qu’il s’est abstenu, Robert Mugabe est élu la tête du ZANU grâce à la forte influence d’Edgar Tekere après qu’un vote de confiance ait sorti Ndabaningi Sithole. Il est indéniable que son emprisonnement a plaidé pour sa cause. Il est libéré avec d’autres chefs nationalistes en décembre 1974 par une initiative de détente sud-africaine, et se rend en Zambie où il est ignoré par Kenneth Kaunda, président depuis l’indépendance en 1964. Alors il repart avant de se rendre au Mozambique en avril 1975 avec une religieuse dominicaine où il bénéficie d’une protection par le président Samora Machel. Eddie Cross, qui a participé à des entretiens à cette époque, Robert Mugabe estime qu’« une nouvelle société progressive ne peut pas être construite sur les fondations du passé » et qu’il faudra « détruire beaucoup de ce qui a été fait depuis 1900 pour qu’une nouvelle société basée sur des valeurs paysannes et de subsistance puisse émerger ». Le contrôle de Robert Mugabe sur le parti ZANU s’accroît ensuite. Il en assume la direction de façon unilatérale après la mort de Herbert Chitepo le 18 mars 1975, puis crée une faction militante après une querelle avec Ndabaningi Sithole qui ne conserve que le petit et modéré ZANU-Ndonga. De nombreuses personnalités de l’opposition meurent mystérieusement à ce moment, comme l’un d’eux qui perd la vie dans un accident de voiture et que la rumeur fait état de traces de balles sur la voiture. Un journal d’opposition est bombardé et ses journalistes torturés. Accord de Lancaster House (1979-1980) Sous la pression de Henry Kissinger, le Premier ministre sud-africain B. J. Vorster fait entendre à son homologue rhodésien Ian Smith que le pouvoir de la minorité blanche ne peut continuer indéfiniment. Le 3 mars 1978 est signé un accord à Salisbury avec des leaders modérés comme Abel Muzorewa, Ndabaningi Sithole et d’autres, qui permet d’un gouvernement d’intérim partagé avant des élections. Celles-ci consacrent la victoire du Conseil national africain uni de l’évêque Abel Muzorewa mais la reconnaissance internationale ne vient pas et les sanctions demeurent. Les deux groupes « Front patriotique » de Robert Mugabe et de Joshua Nkomo refusent de participer et la guerre continue. thumb|right|180px Quand Margaret Thatcher arrive au pouvoir en 1979, le dossier sud-rhodésien l’intéresse peu. Mais lors d’une réunion du Commonwealth, des dirigeants africains la convaincent de mener une dernière initiative, qui aurait lieu au Royaume-Uni, à Lancaster House, avec le gouvernement britannique représenté par son ministre Peter Carrington. Trois mois de négociations sont nécessaires et réunissent Ian Smith, les représentants du ZANU et du ZAPU, jusqu’aux accords de Lancaster House le 7 décembre 1979. Elle aboutit à des accords de cessez-le-feu, à une nouvelle constitution pour un nouvelle République du Zimbabwe et des élections en février 1980. Robert Mugabe fait deux concessions importantes dans cet accord : il permet que vingt sièges soient réservés aux Blancs dans le nouveau parlement et accepte un moratorium de dix ans sur les amendements constitutionnels. Quinze ans de guerre civile prennent fin avec cette transition vers l’indépendance du pays, renommé temporairement Rhodésie-Zimbabwe avant de devenir définitivement Zimbabwe, en hommage aux Banthous. Son retour au Zimbabwe en septembre 1979 est accueilli par d’immenses foules de soutiensRobert Mugabe, le pouvoir à tout prix. Premier ministre du Zimbabwe (1980-1987) Accès au pouvoir En avril 1979, les citoyens noirs du pays, récemment renommé Zimbabwe-Rhodésie, sont appelés à voter pour le premier scrutin démocratique dans l’Histoire du pays, et soutiennent aux deux tiers Abel Muzorewa, évêque de l’Église méthodiste unie, qui devient le premier Premier ministre noir d’un pays où les Blancs ne représentent que 4% de la population, mettant fin à quatorze années de pouvoir de Ian Smith qui avait déclaré en 1976 « Je ne crois pas que la majorité noire puisse gouverner la Rhodésie, pas même dans mille ans. Je continue à penser que les Blancs et les Noirs doivent travailler ensemble, car si on change du jour au lendemain en passant des Blancs au Noirs, ce serait synonyme d’échec et ce serait un désastre pour la Rhodésie ». De nouvelles élections ont lieu en février 1980. Après une campagne marquée par des intimidations de toutes parts, de la méfiance envers les forces de sécurité et des fraudes évidentes au processus électoral, Robert Mugabe est élu Premier ministre le 4 mars 1980 par 64% des voix, grâce au vote décisif des Shona. Son parti remporte 57 des 80 des sièges communs dans le nouveau parlement. La nouvelle constitution accorde vingt sièges parlementaires réservés aux Blancs, tous gagnés par le Front rhodésien de Ian Smith malgré d’autres candidatures blanches. Robert Mugabe s’en vexe et radie son ministre blanc pour les remplacer des Noirs, estimant qu’il faut une réponse raciale à un vote qu’il présume racial. Selon Denis Norman, le ministre, il aurait surtout reproché aux Blancs ne pas avoir été assez reconnaissant à l’égard de ses efforts pour le pays. Le nouveau Premier ministre est célébré par les médias et les politiques internationaux comme un dirigeant africain d’un type nouveau. L'indépendance est célébrée par un concert auquel participe Bob Marley le 18 avril. Consolidation de son pouvoir Robert Mugabe, qui tire un soutien important de sa patrie Shona dans le nord, tente de mener le Zimbabwe sur la base d’une coalition compliquée avec les rivaux du ZAPU, dont les soutiens viennent du sud Ndébélé et de la minorité blanche. Il tente d’incorporer le ZAPU dans son gouvernement dominé par le ZANU et par l’aile militaire du ZAPU. Le chef du ZAPU, Joshua Nkomo, obtient plusieurs postes dans le gouvernement de Robert Mugabe. Pourtant, le Premier ministre est tiraillé entre cet objectif et les pressions de ses soutiens qui réclament un rythme plus soutenue de changement sociaux. Le limogeage de Joshua Nkomo en 1983 ouvre un conflit entre les soutiens Ndébélé du ZAPU et le ZANU qui va s'appeler Gukurahundi (voir plus bas pour plus de détail). Robert Mugabe suspecte les Ndébélé de vouloir le renverser, alors l’armée écrase la résistance armée de leurs groupes dans les provinces de Matabeleland et des Midlands, permettant de sécuriser le pouvoir du Premier ministre. Il est accusé d’être responsable meurtres de masse dans cette période, comme l’affirme par exemple le programme Panorama de la BBC qui a enquêté après les affirmations d’un activiste politique, Gary Jones, qui expliquait que Robert Mugabe n’était pas étranger au déplacement de sa famille des terres agricoles. Un accord de paix est négocié en 1987. Le ZAPU fusionne avec l’Union nationale africaine du Zimbabwe – Front patriotique (ZANU-PF) le 22 décembre 1988. Robert Mugabe reprend Joshua Nkomo dans son gouvernement et le nomme vice-président. De Premier ministre à président En 1987, le poste de Premier ministre est abolie et Robert Mugabe assume la nouvelle fonction de président du Zimbabwe, obtenant des pouvoirs supplémentaires par la même occasion. Il devient commandant en chef de l’armée nationale. Président du Zimbabwe (1987-2017) Évolution de l'économie thumb|right|250px La politique économique de Robert Mugabe est nettement socialiste dans les années 1980. La moyenne du PIB dans cette décennie est de 04,47% mais il cache une diminution forte puisqu’il est supérieur à 10% les deux premières années – de 10,60% en 1980 et de 12,50% en 1981 – mais sera de 02,70% en moyenne jusqu’en 1989. En guise de comparaison, le gouvernement de la minorité blanche qui l’a précédé a maintenu cette donnée à une moyenne de 03,80% entre 1966 et 1979 malgré les sanctions économiques. Des réforme du marché sont tentées sans succès dans les années 1990 et l’économie stagne avant de décliner de près de 40% dans les années 2000 à cause de la réforme agraire et de l’hyperinflation. La situation semble s’améliorer puisque le Fonds monétaire international parle d’une « croissance économique soutenue » depuis deux ans en novembre 2010. Robert Guest, éditeur pour l’Afrique dans The Economist pendant sept ans, le juge responsable de la chute libre de l’économie. Il compare le revenu annuel moyen de 950 dollars en 1980 et de 400 dollars en 2003. Il affirme que le président est responsable de « l’effondrement le plus dramatique en temps de paix depuis l’Allemagne de Weimar ». Avant son retrait en 2009, le dollar zimbabwéen a souffert de la deuxième hyperinflation le plus élevée des temps récents. Réformes sociales Un rapport de la Banque mondiale en 1995 fait état de la priorité donnée à l’investissement dans les ressources humaines et dans le soutien aux petites propriétés agricoles par le Zimbabwe après l’indépendance, en conséquence de quoi ces petites propriétés se sont répandues rapidement dans la première moitié des années 1980 et les indicateurs se sont très vite améliorés. La mortalité infantile à elle diminuée de 86 à 49 pour 100 naissances entre 1980 et 1990, l’immunisation s’est étendue de 25% à 80% de la population, la malnutrition est passée de 22% à 12% et l’espérance de vie a augmenté de 56 ans à 64 ans. Ce rapport conclut donc que le Zimbabwe a, en 1990, un taux d’alphabétisation adulte et une scolarisation dans les études supérieures plus élevés que dans la moyenne des pays développés, tandis que le taux de mortalité infantile leur est inférieur. En 1991, le gouvernement, à court de devises fortes et soumit à la pression internationale, entame une cure d’austérité. Ces réformes sont décrites comme nécessaires par le rapport de 1995 tant que le marché du travail zimbabwéen n’est plus capable d’absorber ses nombreux diplômés de son système d’éducation performant mais que ceci nécessite des investissements étrangers supplémentaires. Ces réformes sapent pourtant le niveau de vie de la majorité pauvre de la population : de larges segments de la population, dont les petits propriétaires agricoles et les petites entreprises, se retrouvent dans une situation de vulnérabilité et dans l’incapacité d’adapter aux opportunités changeantes du marché. Les raisons sont l’accès limité aux ressources naturelles, techniques et financières, aux contrats entre services publics et propriétés privées agricoles et à leurs liens encore naissant avec les grandes entreprises. De surcroît, ces gens sont forcés de vivres dans des terres marginales tandis que les meilleures terres sont réservées aux grands propriétaires blancs vivant de la culture de rente en exportation, secteur favorisé par le plan du FMI. En terre communale, le niveau de production est menacé par la fragilité des ressources naturelles et des pratiques fermières insoutenables. Le Fonds monétaire international suspend ensuite son aide en expliquant ne sont pas satisfaisante. Selon l’Organisation mondiale de la Santé (OMS), l’espérance de vie au Zimbabwe est de 37 ans pour les hommes et de 34 ans pour les femmes, les chiffres les plus bas du monde entier, alors qu’il était de 64 ans auparavant. La réduction des dépenses dans le domaine de la santé demandées par le FMI sont décrite comme un facteur de tension et une menace pour la durabilité des acquis dans ce domaine par le rapport de la Banque mondiale. Si le Zimbabwe souffre par bien des aspects de la politique de Robert Mugabe, ce dernier est très attaché à l’éducation, étant lui-même un ancien enseignant. Son pays a ainsi le plus haut taux d’alphabétisation de l’Afrique, évalué à 90% en 2008. Cependant, l’archevêque catholique Pius Ncube, un critique acerbe du président, affirme « Nous avions le meilleur système scolaire d’Afrique et maintenant nos écoles ferment ». Le 18 octobre 2017, Robert Mugabe accepte d'être nommé ambassadeur de bonne volonté de l'Organisation mondiale de la Santé. La nouvelle fait l'objet d'une attention internationale et suscite de nombreuses critiques. Human Rights Watch parle d'une « gêne » et le RDC parle d'une annonce « risible », dans la mesure où la santé est un secteur délabré au Zimbabwe et que le président se fit régulièrement soigné à l'étranger, notamment à Singapour. La plupart des hôpitaux manquent de médicaments et d’équipements, tandis que les infirmières et les médecins sont régulièrement laissés sans salaires. Quatre jours plus tard, l'OMS retire sa nominationLa nomination de Robert Mugabe comme ambassadeur de bonne volonté à l’OMS choqueL’OMS « annule » la nomination de Robert Mugabe au poste d’ambassadeur de bonne volonté. Deuxième guerre du Congo A la demande de la Communauté de développement de l’Afrique australe, et malgré la situation critique de son économie, Robert Mugabe accepte de faire participer son pays à la guerre qui se déroule au Congo, envahi par le Rwanda et l’Ouganda au motif que ce pays abrite une milice hutue rwandaise menaçant leurs populations civiles et la stabilité régionale. Ses motivations semblent pourtant très différentes des motifs officielles, puisque le gouvernement congolais comme les commentateurs internationaux le suspectent de chercher à s’accaparer des ressources minérales généreuses qui se trouvent à l’est du pays. Plusieurs officiels de haut-rang sont accusés de piller els ressources du pays. Le ministre de la Défense, Moven Mahachi, répond : « Notre armée, plutôt que d’alourdir le trésor pour obtenir plus de ressources, lesquelles ne sont pas disponibles, construit des projets viables afin de pouvoir générer le revenu nécessaire ». Réforme agraire Au moment de l’indépendance, 46,50% des terres cultivables sont possédées par quelques 6 000 fermiers commerciaux et les meilleures terres sont détenues à 70% par des fermiers blancs alors qu’ils représentent moins d’1% de la population. Robert Mugabe accepte, par l'accord de Lancaster House de 1979, de faire plusieurs concessions à la minorité blanche y compris dans ce domaine, comme le blocage de la redistribution des terres pour une période de dix ans. Mais en 1997, le nouveau Premier ministre britannique Tony Blair cesse de financer certaines dispositions de l’accord, estimant qu’il n’y a plus d’obligation à payer les compensations des fermiers blancs. La ministre en charge du développement Clare Short explique : « Nous n’acceptons pas que la Grande-Bretagne ait une responsabilité particulière dans le coût de l’chat des terres au Zimbabwe. Nous sommes un nouveau gouvernement aux origines diverses et sans liens avec les anciens intérêts coloniaux. Je suis moi-même d’origine irlandaise et nous avons été des colonisés, pas des colonisateurs ». Une conseillère de la ministre reconnait ensuite que le but était de déstabiliser Robert Mugabe, en l’empêchant de financer la redistribution des terres, espérant ainsi provoquer des soulèvements contre lui, notamment dans les milieux ruraux, qui auraient conduit à sa chute. Les 12 et 13 février 2000 est tenu un référendum constitutionnel pour approuver ou désapprouver plusieurs amendements qui prévoient notamment la limitation l’exercice du pouvoir à deux mandats pour les prochains présidents (excluant donc Robert Mugabe), l’impossibilité de poursuivre son gouvernement et ses haut-gradés de l’armée par voie judiciaire pour toute acte illégal commis durant sa présidence et la possibilité de confisquer les terres aux propriétaires blancs sans les indemniser pour les attribuer à des Noirs. La consultation fait échouer le projet par 55% des voix des 20% de votants. Robert Mugabe déclare accepter la volonté du peuple mais le résultat est une surprise pour le ZANU-PF et un embarras avant la tenue des élections parlementaires au mois d’avril. Presque aussitôt, les vétérans de guerre autoproclamés envahissent les terres des propriétaires blancs qui sont torturés voire tués s’ils ne partent pas volontairement. L’un d’eux est contraint d’avaler du diesel par exemple. Le 6 avril 2000, le parlement vote l’amendement reprenant mot pour mot celui rejeté par le référendum, permettant la saisie des saisies des terres de Blancs sans les indemniser. Le 8 décembre 2003, en réaction à une nouvelle suspension de dix-huit mois, qui le prive au passage d’aide étrangère, Robert Mugabe décide de quitter le Commonwealth, expliquant ne pas accepter la décision prise par le Commonwealth. Il en a informé les dirigeants de la Jamaïque, du Nigéria et de l’Afrique du Sud lorsqu’ils lui ont téléphoné pour s’entretenir avec lui de la situation. L’Organisation des nations unies suscite de la colère et des critiques lorsque son Organisation de l’Alimentation et de l’Agriculture invite Robert Mugabe à prendre la parole à l’occasion de son soixantième anniversaire. Cette décision est considérée comme incompréhensible car le but de la commission est de lutter contre la faim dans le monde, or Robert Mugabe n’est pas en capacité de nourrir son propre peuple. Il attribut les pénuries alimentaires à la sécheresse et aux sanctions internationales. En 2005, Robert Mugabe ordonne un raid contre ce que le gouvernement a nommé des « abris illégaux » à Harare, nommé « Opération Murambatsvina » (signifiant « Enlever les déchets »), mettant à la rue dix milles pauvres urbains qui avaient pourtant été placées dans cet endroit par le gouvernement lui-même qui leur avait signifié de ne pas bâtir des maisons permanentes en 1992. Ce raid est considéré comme politiquement motivé puisque ces habitants soutiennent le MDC de façon écrasante. The Daily Telegraph, journal britannique, fait aussi observer que le dernier palais du président se situe non loin des abris détruits. Un rapport de l’ONU indique que 700 000 Zimbabwéens sont concernés par le non ou mal logement et qu’ils sont 2,4 millions à en être affectés négativement. Dans le même temps, il importe de rappeler que la famille de Robert Mugabe possède trois fermes : Highfield Estate à Norton (à 45 km de Harare), Iron Mask Estate à Mazowe (à 40 km de Harare) et Foyle Farm à Mazowe. Toutes ces fermes ont été prises de force à leurs anciens propriétaires. L’université Sussex d’Angleterre, par le biais de son Institut des études de développement, réalise une étude sur les effets de la réforme agraire en novembre 2010. Il conclut qu’elle a eu des effets variables alors qu’elle est généralement considérée comme un échec. Elle rejette également la viabilité de certaines allégations comme l’attribution des terres à des amis politiques ou une cassure rurale. Un des auteurs du rapport, le professeur Ian Scoones, explique que « ce qui a émergé de notre recherche est la complexité et les différences dans la pratique, ferme par ferme. Il n’y a pas qu’une version simple et unique de la réforme agraire comme c’est pourtant dit dans les articles de presse, dans les commentaires politiques et dans les études académiques ». D'après la Banque mondiale, la production agricole a chuté de 2,9 milliards de dollars en 2001 à 880 millions en 2008, avant de se ressaisir pour atteindre 1,3 milliards en 2017. L'Association des vendeurs de véhicules agricoles (ADMA) chiffre la chute du nombre de tracter de 25 000 en 1996 à 5 000 en 2017, expliquant que nombre d'agriculteurs aujourd'hui utilisent les bœufs dans les champs redistribués. En 2017, les fermiers blancs ne sont plus que quelques centaines au ZimbabweLes fermiers blancs du Zimbabwe entrevoient une « lueur d’espoir » depuis la chute de Mugabe. En 2015, Robert Mugabe propose de rendre certaines terres aux fermiers blancs. Renforcement de l’indigénisation de l’économie noire Le 9 mars 2008, Robert Mugabe signe le projet de loi octroyant plus de pouvoirs économiques et d’indigénisation, passé au parlement par le ZANU-PF en septembre 2007 en dépit de la résistance du MDC. Il explique alors qu’il continuera sans relâche à travailler pour permettre aux Zimbabwéens de participer plus à l’économie du pays et disposer mieux de ses ressources. Leur donner le contrôle du secteur des affaires est la prochaine étape, explique t’il, d’autant plus que les résultats des élections lui en donnerait la légitimité. Il rappelle ses objectifs d’indigénisation, d’octroi de pouvoirs, de développement et d’emploi, présentés comme la « phase finale de la lutte de libération » et de « l’indépendance totale ». Élections présidentielles et parlementaires de 2008 Robert Mugabe lance sa campagne présidentielle le jour de son anniversaire à Beitbridge, petite ville à la frontière avec l’Afrique du Sud. Il dénonce ses deux adversaires : « Le Dr. Makoni n’a pas le soutien de la majorité et Mr. Tsvangirai ne se présente que pour satisfaire ses soutiens occidentaux qui l’ont payé ». Simba Makoni lui répond la semaine suivante lorsqu’il lance sa propre campagne, ayant reçu le soutien du président du ZAPU, et affirme que Robert Mugabe achète les votes. Les élections débouchent sur une défaite du ZANU-PF au bénéfice du principal parti d’opposition, le Mouvement pour un changement démocratique, dans un rapport de force de 96 sièges pour le MDC et de 94 sièges pour le ZANU-PF. Ce résultat est confirmé par la Commission électorale du Zimbabwe. Robert Mugabe aurait d’abord été prêt à concéder sa défaite, croit savoir The Washington Post, mais il aurait été convaincu par son entourage, qui mènerait une campagne plutôt militarisée contre l’opposition, de ne pas se retirer. L’annonce des résultats de l’élection présidentielle sont reportés de cinq semaines et le Premier ministre britannique Gordon Brown se fait traiter de « petit moins minuscule dans le monde » par Robert Mugabe pour avoir voulu intervenir. Une fois rendus publics le 2 mai, ils placent Morgan Tsvangirai en tête avec 47,90% des voix contre 43,20% pour Robert Mugabe, rendant obligatoire la tenue d’un deuxième tour malgré les vitupérations de l’opposition qui prétend une victoire à 50,03% (en fait 49,10%). La campagne d’entre-deux-tours se déroule dans un climat de violence qui joue en faveur du pouvoir en place, avec des attaques contre le MDC et ses soutiens, ayant conduit à la mort de 80 personnes dans des violences politiques lors du premier tour et de 85 autres lors du deuxième tour selon les organisations et associations. On dénombre également des centaines de disparus, des milliers de blessés et des dizaines de milliers de déplacés. Aussi, une centaine d’officiels et de membres de la commission électorale sont arrêtés après le premier tour. Le gouvernement affirme de son côté que des activistes du MDC ont violenté la population dans les accoutrements d’adhérents du ZANU-PF et dénonce des liens existants entre le MDC et les Selous Scouts, l’armée de l’ancien régime colonialiste. Avec plein de regrets, mais citant les violences à l’encontre de son camp, Morgan Tsivangirai se retire le 22 juin. L’élection se tient le 27 juin et la Commission électorale annonce la victoire de Robert Mugabe à 85,50%, passant de 1,07 millions de voix à 2,15 millions, au terme d’une campagne de violences physiques, de viols et d’intimidations. Deux avis juridiques commandés par le Centre des litiges d’Afrique australe (SALC) déclarent le scrutin illégal car il ne respecte pas la loi électorale zimbabwéenne selon laquelle un deuxième tour soit se tenir dans les vingt-et-un jours suivant le premier, autrement le vainqueur de celui-ci devient le président de jure. La cérémonie d’investiture se déroule à la hâte moins d’une heure après l’annonce de la victoire le 29 juin. Seuls la famille, les ministres et la sécurité y assistent, aucun dirigeant africain n’ayant fait le déplacement. En réaction, le Royaume-Uni annonce qu’il gèlera les avoirs étrangers de Robert Mugabe mais le président affirme n’en avoir aucun, et lorsque la banque HSBC gèle le compte en banque d’un citoyen britannique d’origine zimbabwéenne s’appelant Sam Mugabe, elle doit s’excuser auprès de lui qui n’a pas de lien de parenté avec le président. Le 11 septembre, le président sud-africain et médiateur du conflit, Thabo Mbeki, annonce un accord de partage du pouvoir accepté par Robert Mugabe, Morgan Tsivangirai et Arthur Mutambara (président du MDC). L'accord est cependant brumeux car chacun en ressort avec la certitude d'être avantagé, mais il est certain que les pouvoirs présidentiels sont rognés et que le MDC prend part au gouvernement, ce qui irrite Robert Mugabe. Pourtant, tous trois le signent officiellement à Harare le 15 septembre. Robert Mugabe reste président, Morgan Tsivangirai devient Premier ministre (le poste est recréé spécialement pour lui) et Arthur Mutambara Vice-Premier ministre, le MDC contrôle la police et le ZANU-PF l'armée. Mais les violences ne s'arrêtent pas avec cet accord de pouvoir partagé puisque la garde militarisée de Robert Mugabe continue à maltraiter l'opposition en violant les droits de l'Homme (arrestations arbitraires, torture,...). Président de l'Union africaine en 2015 Le 30 janvier 2015, alors qu'il est, à l'âge de 90 ans, le doyen des chef d'État africain, Robert Mugabe est élu à la présidence tournante de l'Union africaine pour un an, succédant au Mauritanien Mohamed Ould Abdel Aziz. Le résultat cause de l'embarras au sein de l'organisation, mais le Zimbabwe était le seul pays en lice pour l'Afrique australe, la région qui devait présenter un candidatRobert Mugabe nouveau président de l'Union africaine. Contestations de 2016 Début juillet 2016, quelques soixante-dix personnes sont interpellées au poste-frontière de Beitbridge, frontalier de l'Afrique du Sud, alors qu'elles manifestaient contre la décision du gouvernement d'interdire les importations de produits de première nécessité (huile, lait en poudre,...), décision prise officiellement afin de favoriser les produits locaux mettant en péril des millions de vies en période de sécheresse. Dans la semaine du 4 au 10 juillet, plusieurs manifestations éclatent. La première est celle des chauffeurs de transports en commun contre les violences policières. Ces quelques mouvements entrent en connexion avec l'état général du pays, paralysé par une crise économique depuis une décennie, vivant à 70% sous le seuil de pauvreté. Les fonctionnaires n'ont pu être payés en juin à l'exception des forces de l'ordre, et encore avec douze jours de retards. Ni l'État ni les banques ne possèdent de liquidité suffisantes. Le 6, le Zimbabwe est immobilisé par une grève générale lancée à l'appel des syndicats, fait rarissime, laissant écoles, tribunaux et commerces fermés. Ce mouvement de contestation est inédit et semble apporter la preuve que la population ne craint plus le pouvoir tant sa situation est précaire. Robert Mugabe réagit le 8 dans un meeting politique en attribuant les difficultés aux sanctions des puissances occidentales, fait erroné puisqu'elles ne concernent que lui et son entourage. Son espoir d'un emprunt auprès du Fonds monétaire international est douché par la méfiance des investisseurs. Amnesty International chiffre à 300 le nombre de personnes interpellées depuis le début de la crise. Dans ce contexte, le mouvement s'étend sur les réseaux sociaux avec le compte "This Flag" lancé par le pasteur baptiste Evan Mawarire, lequel est arrêté mais relâché à la surprise générale par le tribunal de Harare le 14 juillet. Sortant applaudit, enrobé d'un drapeau zimbabwéen, il appelle aussitôt à la grève générale. Joice Mujuru se joint à la grogne. A partir du 16 septembre, la police interdit les rassemblements anti-Mugabe pour un mois, jusqu'au 15 octobre, mais la Haute Cour de justice l'annule, alimentant l'hypothèse d'une fin du régime après cette perte d'autoritéRobert Mugabe, le début de la fin ?Zimbabwe: un des leaders de la contestation anti-Mugabe inculpéLibéré, le pasteur chef de file de l'opposition à Mugabe appelle à la grèveZimbabwe : Joice Mujuru se rebelle contre son mentor Robert MugabeTsvangirai rallie la fronde anti-MugabeZimbabwe: la police interdit les manifestations anti-Mugabe pendant un moisZimbabwe : vers la fin de l’ère Mugabe. Succession Des spéculations sur sa succession naissent autour du doyen des chefs d’État en exercice. Un rapport commandé par le ministre de l’économie en 2006 admet que la lutte interne autour de cette succession complique la clarté et la consistance de la politique zimbabwéenne. Pour preuve, il a été proposé la même année de décaler l’élection présidentielle de 2008 de deux ans, officiellement pour s’aligner sur les élections parlementaires et faire des économies, mais des objections internes au ZANU-PF ont fait échec au projet, en même temps que d’autres dirigeants africains n’étaient pas ravis à l’idée de cette prolongation. Par exemple, le président d’Afrique du Sud, Thabo Mbeki, le rencontre en marge de la fête nationale du Ghana en mars 2007 et lui signifie qu’il n’a pas envie que la tenue de la Coupe du Monde de football dans son pays en 2010 soit importunée par un scrutin controversé dans le pays voisin. Robert Mugabe est choisit sans surprise par le comité central du parti en mars 2007 pour être candidat avant d’être accepté par acclamation par les délégués au congrès du parti en décembre, pour l’élection présidentielle maintenue en 2008 en même temps que les élections parlementaires sont ramenée à cette date. Fraîchement réélu pour un nouveau mandat de cinq ans et plus six comme avant, il fait savoir en décembre qu’il n’a pas l’intention de suivre le président américain George W. Bush dans sa « mort politique » et que le ZANU-PF doit s’attendre à de nouvelles élections. Le nom de Joyce Mujuru circule lorsqu’elle est nommée Vice-Première ministre en 2004, d’autant plus qu’elle est bien plus jeune qu’un autre Vice-Premier ministre, Joseph Msika, qui meurt en août 2009 à quatre-vingt-cinq ans. Son mari, Solomon Mukuru, ancien chef de l’armée du pays, soutient cette idée, mais sa mort mystérieuse en août 2011 est perçue comme une preuve que cette hypothèse s’éloigne. Elle perd finalement son poste en décembre 2014. Cette même année de 2014, lors de laquelle il devient le doyen des chefs d'État du monde à 90 ans après le départ du président israélien Shimon Peres le 24 juillet, la rumeur veut que ce soit sa femme qu’il reprenne les rênes du pouvoir s’il venait à mourir en fonction. En novembre 2015, il fait savoir sa volonté de briguer un septième mandat présidentiel en 2018, année de son quatre-vingt-quatorzième anniversaire, et reçoit l’acceptation de son parti. Grace Mugabe affirme ensuite que son époux a l’intention de gouverner le pays jusqu’à cent ans même s’il devait le faire dans un fauteuil roulant. Coup d'État de 2017 Nommé en 2014 avec la certitude d’être le dauphin de Robert Mugabe, Emmerson Mnangagwa tirait sa légitimité de sa participation à la guerre, de ses services à la tête dur enseignement dans les années 1980 et de son travail pour sa loyauté envers le président. Il se trouve rapidement mit en concurrence avec l’épouse chef de l’État, Grace Mugabe, qui œuvre à sa mise à l’écart. Elle s’est faîte nommer à la tête d’une faction féminine au sein du parti et a fondé Génération 40. G40 s’oppose au sein de la ZANU-FP à la faction Lacoste, le groupe du vice-président ainsi nommé en référence à son surnom de « Crocodile » pendant la guerre. Robert Mugabe ne prend pas position dans cette lutte silencieuse mais sa succession n’est pas envisageable à court terme puisqu’il a été investi comme candidat pour l’élection présidentielle de 2018 et qu’il compte rester président jusqu’à cent ans si possibleGrace Mugabe prend l’avantage dans la guerre de succession au Zimbabwe. Courant 2017, des rumeurs circulent dans les milieux informés selon lesquelles il pourrait démissionner au profit de son épouse, Grace Mugabe, qui fait elle-même pression pour lui succéder. De surcroît, elle limite l’accès à son mari. Emmerson Mnangagwa a déjà affirmé avoir été victime d’une tentative d’empoisonnement lors d’un meeting du ZANU-FP au moyen d’une substance glissée dans une glace que fabrique une compagnie appartenant au couple présidentiel. La rumeur de son limogeage courait depuis août et s’est trouvée confirmée le 4 novembre quand Robert Mugabe, dans un discours prononcé à Bulawayo, deuxième ville du pays, a annoncé son intention de se séparer d’un de ses deux vice-présidents. Ce renvoi effectif le 6 est suivi du départ clandestin d’Emmerson Mnangawa à l’étranger grâce à ses contacts dans l’armée. S’ensuit une purge interne contre ses nombreux sympathisants dans le gouvernement, l’administration, l’armée et certaines régions. Le lendemain du renvoi, Grace Mugabe affirme sans détour dans un rassemblement des jeunes du ZANU-FP qu’elle souhaite succéder à son mariAu Zimbabwe, le « Crocodile » décapité dans la lutte pour la succession à Robert MugabeL’heure est à la purge politique au Zimbabwe. Un bras de fer commence le 13 novembre entre le président et le général Constantino Chiwenga, chef des Forces de défense du Zimbabwe (FDZ) et allié d’Emmerson Mnangagwa, qui a critiqué le départ du vice-président. Au quartier général de l’armée, entouré de colonels et de généraux, il laisse entendre dans une déclaration retransmise sur Facebook que l’armée pourrait intervenir si la purge perdurait, faisant naître des rumeurs d’un possible limogeage du général. Par précaution oratoire, il a évité de viser le président et évoque plutôt des contre-révolutionnaires menaçant l’indépendance, c’est-à-dire l’entourage technocratique de Grace Mugabe qui n’a pas combattu dans cette guerre, à la différence de celui de Mnangagwa. Le journal Le Monde y voit un « défi inédit depuis l’indépendance ». Le but de cette déclaration est de bouleverser les calculs du parti au pouvoir, le ZANU-FP, qui a modifié les règles de son prochain congrès, en décembre, pour assurer la victoire de G40. Le parti accuse d’ailleurs le général de « trahison » et d’« encourager au soulèvement ». La réponse vient surtout du chef de la branche jeunesse du parti, Kudzanai Chipanga, qui s’est dit prêt à mourir pour le président. Une action militaire préparée depuis des mois et en contact avec l’étranger est mise à l’ordre du jour. Au début du mois, le général avait surpris en rencontrant le ministre chinois de la Défense Chang Whanquan à Pékin, alors que les sociétés chinoises sont très présentes au Zimbabwe. Le journal officiel Herald en avait parlé dès octobre, alors que le gouvernement était purgé de ses éléments rebelles après les régions. Dans l’après-midi du 13 novembre, un convoi de véhicules blindés avance vers Harare sans qu’il soit identifié et arrive dans la capitale le soir du 14. Une partie se serait dirigée vers le centre-ville et une autre vers le complexe présidentielLe geste du général Chiwenga, un défi inédit depuis l’indépendance du Zimbabwe. Dans la nuit du 14 au 15, l’armée prend le contrôle des bureaux de la présidence, du parlement, des tribunaux, du siège du parti et du siège de la télévision publique ZBC. Plusieurs blindés circulent et prennent position mais l’ambiance dans la capitale reste calme et silencieuse, avec seulement quelques coups de feu et des explosions. Un témoin dit avoir entendu 30 à 40 coups de feu en provenance de la maison du président lorsqu’un convoi militaire s’est approché peu après 2h00 du matin. Plusieurs arrestations ont lieu dans le groupe Génération 40, dont celles du ministre des finances Ignatius Chambo, du commissaire politique Savious Kasukuwere, du directeur adjoint des renseignements Albert Ngulube, du président de la Ligue des jeunes ZANU-FP Kudzai Chipanga et du neveu du président, en charge du programme d’indigénisation, Patrick Zhuwayo. Toutefois, l’activité du pays n’est pas stoppée et plusieurs endroits continuent à fonctionner comme l’aéroportLe Zimbabwe se réveille dirigé par des militairesLa confusion règne au Zimbabwe alors que l’armée dément tout coup d’Etat. Le porte-parole des Forces de défense du Zimbabwe (FDZ), Sibusiso Moyo, apparaît tôt le matin à la télévision nationale pour annoncer officiellement la nouvelle et affirme que « nous voulons qu’il soit absolument clair que ceci n’est pas un coup d’État ». Il s’agit de « ramener le calme dans une situation politique, sociale et économique en train de dégénérer dans le pays, qui, si cela n’est pas fait, va se terminer en conflit violent ». Le discours insiste sur le fait que le chef de l’État continue d’être reconnu et d’exercer ses fonctions. Il évoque la « sécurité garantie » du président « sain et sauf » qui n’est plus apparu publiquement depuis plusieurs jours. Dans la matinée du 15 novembre, le président sud-africain Jacob Zuma échange par téléphone avec son homologue voisin et révèle qu’il a été placé en résidence surveillée et dit se porter bien. Sa femme Grace se trouve avec lui. L’armée prétend viser « les criminels … ayant entraîné des souffrances économiques et sociales dans le pays », c’est-à-dire l’entourage de Robert Mugabe. Le général Chiwenga lit un communiqué devant la presse au quartier général des armée disant que « lorsqu’il s’agit de protéger notre révolution, l’armée n’hésitera pas à intervenir » et que « la purge actuelle … doit cesser immédiatement ». L’opposition n’a pas été associée à cette action et l’armée la prie de ne pas susciter des violences dans le pays. Dans un communiqué, le MDC appelle à un retour pacifique à la démocratie constitutionnelle et souhaite l’émergence d’un « État-nation stable, démocratique et progressiste ». Emmersson Mnangagwa prévient par Twitter qu’il est rentré au Zimbabwe le lendemain. A l’étranger, le président guinéen Alpha Condé, président en exercice de l’Union africaine, condamne « ce qui apparaît comme un coup d’État » et le président nigérien Buhari appelle à la paix et au respect de la constitution. Réputé proche de Robert Mugabe, le Sud-Africain Jacob Zuma dit espérer que les autorités et l’armée essaieront de « résoudre amicalement l’impasse politique » et dépêche deux ministres au Zimbabwe pour rencontrer les deux parties. Le Premier ministre britannique Theresa May et son ministre des Affaires étrangères Boris Johnson disent suivre attentivement l’évolution d’une situation délicate en espérant éviter toute violence. La France réagit de façon similaire en ajoutant des mesures de sécurité pour ses ressortissants. L’Union européenne réclame de son côté le respect « des droits fondamentaux des citoyens » et le « maintien » de la « gouvernance démocratique ». Le journal Le Monde y voit un avertissement pour les autres régimes autoritaires de la région car c’est la première fois qu’un changement politique y est suivi d’un coup de force« Robert Mugabe m’a dit qu’il allait bien », affirme le président sud-africain Jacob ZumaZimbabwe en direct : Robert Mugabe et sa femme Grace en résidence surveillée à Hararé. Les négociations piétinent en raison de l'intransigeance de Robert Mugabe qui ne souhaite pas quitter le pouvoir et pose comme condition de ne pas être succédé par son ancien vice-président. Il apparaît publiquement le 17 novembre pour une remise de diplômes universitaires mais ne prononce pas de discours. Il est vu somnolant dans un fauteuil. Dans la soirée, après l'armée et les anciens combattants, il est lâché par neuf des dix régions zimbabwéennes. Le lendemain, des manifestations populaires dans Harare demandent son départ. Le 19, il est démis de son poste de chef par la ZANU-FP, duquel lui et sa femme sont exclus en même temps, et remplacé par Emmerson Mnangagwa, puis prié de présenter sa démission de chef d'État avant le lendemain midi, faute de quoi une procédure de destitution sera enclanchée par le président du parlement. Mais son intervention à la télévision le soir-même n'évoque aucunement son départ. Certes, « les pluies ont été bonnes », mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'il y a eu « quelques désaccords récemment » au Zimbabwe, qu'il dit vouloir conjurer en évitant « l’amertume » qui « ne nous rend guère meilleurs », avant de détailler ses projets pour l'agriculture et son plan pour relancer la croissance. Puis, évoquant le congrès de décembre : « Naturellement, je le présiderai »Au Zimbabwe, Robert Mugabe s’offre sa première sortie publique depuis le putschZimbabwe : des milliers de manifestants réclament le départ de Robert MugabeZimbabwe : exclu de son parti, Robert Mugabe a jusqu’à lundi pour quitter la présidenceZimbabwe: À la télévision, Robert Mugabe ne fait aucune référence à une éventuelle démissionZimbabwe : Robert Mugabe termine son discours sans annoncer sa démissionZimbabwe : Robert Mugabe surprend ses opposants et n’annonce pas sa démission. Mardi 21 novembre 2017, alors qu’il est réuni en session extraordinaire pour statuer sur sa destitution, le parlement reçoit un message lu par son président : « Moi, Robert Gabriel Mugabe ... remets formellement ma démission de président de la République du Zimbabwe avec effet immédiat. J’ai choisi volontairement de démissionner. Cette décision est motivée par mon désir d’assurer un transfert du pouvoir sans problème, pacifique et non-violent ». L’annonce provoque les applaudissements des élus et des explosions de joie à Harare. Des scènes de liesses populaires sont reprises par la presse étrangère ; Le Monde estime qu’il y en a plus qu’à la manifestation de samedi qui était déjà présentée comme la plus importante du Zimbabwe depuis l’indépendance. Emmerson Mnangagwa est investi président le 24 novembre puis élu à la tête de la ZANU-PF le 15 décembre, signifiant qu'il sera le candidat du parti en 2018Zimbabwe : après trente-sept ans au pouvoir, Robert Mugabe a démissionnéAu Zimbabwe, Emmerson Mnangagwa désigné candidat à la présidentielle de 2018. A l'étranger, le président de la Guinée et de l’Union africaine, Alpha Condé fait part de son « soulagement » à l’annonce de la démission de Robert Mugabe et de sa satisfaction de voir une « solution politique » à la crise zimbabwéenne, ajoutant qu'« il ne faut jamais oublier que Mugabe a été un très grand combattant, un héros africain. C’est dommage qu’il sorte par la petite porte et qu’il soit désavoué par le Parlement ». Le président de la commission de l’UA, Moussa Faki Mahamat, déclare par communiqué que Robert Mugabe restera « le père de l’indépendance de la nation zimbabwéenne » et que sa démission « entrera dans l’histoire » et « renforcera son héritage politique ». Sa démission « pose les bases d’un processus de transition, mené par le peuple souverain du Zimbabwe ». Le Royaume-Uni exprime sa satisfaction du départ du président zimbabwéen et soutient la tenue d'élections libres et démocratiques, tandis que l'ambassade américaine à Harare félicite le peuple zimbabwéen et soutient l'espoir d'un processus démocratiqueRobert Mugabe : « héros africain » pour l’UA, fin d’un régime « d’oppression » pour le Royaume-Uni. Ce putsch est curieusement analysé par les commentateurs : ce coup d’État inassumé et rebaptisé « transition démocratique assistée » par l’armée, afin d’éviter la condamnation de l’UA qui ne reconnaît plus les coups de force, a atteint son but sans qu’il n’y ait de mort ou de blessé, ayant au contraire prit place dans une tranquillité absolue à l’exception d’un mouvement populaire pacifique le 18 novembre. Il surprend aussi par sa rapidité : une semaine pour achever trente-sept ans de pouvoir. La justice zimbabwéenne, saisie par deux citoyens, déclare le coup force légal le 25 novembre, au motif qu'il est possible d'empêcher des proches non-élus du président d'accéder au pouvoirAu Zimbabwe, la justice déclare que le coup de force de l’armée était légal. Retraite (2017-...) Quelques jours après son départ, la presse britannique révèle l'accord qu'il a négocié en échange de son départ : l'État lui verse 8 millions d'euros d'indemnité de départ (5 millions en une fois, puis le reste progressivement), un salaire annuel à vie de 125 000 euros et une indemnité totale afin de ne pas se résoudre à l'exil, en plus de garantir la sécurité des biens de la famille comme sa dizaine de fermes et de prendre en charge les frais de sa sécurité, de sa santé et de ses déplacements à l'étranger. Après sa mort, sa femme continuera à toucher la moitié de son salaireAu Zimbabwe, la retraite dorée de Robert et Grace Mugabe. Par la suite, Robert Mugabe souhaite se consacrer à l'agriculture. Son neveu confie à l'AFP : « Il va bien. Je suis allé le voir, il est plutôt jovial. En réalité, il est dans l’attente de sa nouvelle vie. Il a bien pris les choses ». Il fête son 94 anniversaire en petit comité le 21 février 2018. Sa femme travaille à la création d'une université dernier cri à son nom qui représenterait un coût de un milliard de dollars et serait gérée parla fondation Robert-MugabeAu Zimbabwe, la retraite dorée de Robert et Grace MugabeHuit mois après sa chute, mais que fait donc Robert Mugabe?. Dans son premier entretien depuis son départ, diffusé par la télévision publique sud-africaine SABC le 18 mars 2018, Robert Mugabe évoque un coup d'État : « C'était vraiment un renversement par l'armée. Il n'y a eu aucun mouvement visible jusqu'à ce que l'opération soit autorisée par l'armée. Nous devons effacer cette honte que nous nous sommes imposée à nous-mêmes ». Dans un autre entretien au Time, en avril, il défend son bilan : « En comparaison avec d’autres pays d’Afrique, il y a plus de prospérité ici »Zimbabwe : l'ex-président Mugabe qualifie dans un entretien son départ de "coup d'Etat"Zimbabwe : Mugabe, toujours debout. Cherchant à s'ouvrir à la communauté internationale et au monde économique, le nouveau président Emmerson Mnangagwa assure que « le Zimbabwe a tourné la page Mugabe. Nous devons nous concentrer sur la préparation d’élections libres, honnêtes et crédibles ». Il affirme qu'« il y avait un problème avec l’ancien président » en raison de ses activités ; « nous ne savons pas ce qui relève de la réalité ou pas, mais c’est un sujet sur lequel nous nous penchons ». Marginalisé politiquement, Robert Mugabe soutient l'ancien général Ambrose Mutinhiri, candidat du Nouveau Front patriotique qu'il a fondé pour défendre ses intérêts, à l'élection présidentielle de juillet 2018, avant de se reporter sur l'opposition pendant une conférence de presse tenue la veille des élections du 30 juillet 2018. « Demain, qu’un grand non s’impose » réclame t'il, avant de préciser qu'« il ne pourrait pas voter pour la ZANU-PF » et qu'il soutient Nelson Chamisa, le nouveau chef du MDC depuis la mort de Morgan Tsvangirai d'un cancer en février. Après l'élection, il dit reconnaître la victoire d'Emmerson Mnangagwa mais considère que l'opposition devrait être « autorisée à manifester pacifiquement » après le rejet par la justice de la demande d'annulation des résultatsZimbabwe : Mugabe, toujours deboutZimbabwe : une photo de Robert Mugabe sème la panique au sein de la Zanu-PFRobert Mugabe, 94 ans, et tout jeune opposant zimbabwéenElections au Zimbabwe: vote de l'ex-président MugabeZimbabwe : Mugabe accepte les résultats des élections. Robert Mugabe est cité à comparaître devant le Parlement le 9 mai 2018 pour s’expliquer sur « la disparition de diamants d’une valeur de 15 milliards de dollars milliards d’euros », en référence à des propos tenus en 2016, dans lesquels il regrettait que son pays avait perdu 15 milliards de dollars de revenus diamantifères à cause de la corruption et de l’évasion des capitaux pratiquée par les compagnies minières étrangèresRobert Mugabe devra s’expliquer sur la disparition de 15 milliards de dollars en diamants. Le Zimbabwe de Mugabe : un régime dictatorial Plusieurs aspects de la politique de Robert Mugabe suscitent des critiques internes et extérieures depuis 1998. Le magazine Parade le range 7 dans son classement des pires dictateurs en 2007 et 1 en 2009. Gukurahundi Robert Mugabe prévoit de réorienter les peuples de Matabeleland et des Midlands après avoir échoué à obtenir le moindre siège dans ces endroits. Son ami Julius Nyerere l’a convaincu que le meilleur moyen de faire évoluer l’Afrique post-coloniale était d’établir un régime à parti unique. A ses yeux, la démocratie est une détraction qu’utiliseront les colonialistes pour déstabiliser les pays nouvellement indépendants. En 1982, Robert Mugabe prend prétexte de la découverte d’anciennes armes dans des fermes tenues par le ZAPU pour ouvrir des investigations sur le génocide du Matabeleland qui a causé 20 000 morts dans la population civile. Il s’agit en fait d’un vieux matériel exposé dans ces fermes dont le gouvernement connaissait l’existence et qui avait été réutilisé après la guerre civile angolaise. La cour acquitte Dumiso Deebngwa et le général Lookout Masuku en concluant qu’il n’y a pas de preuve de la planification du conflit par le ZAPU. De surcroît, la cinquième brigade de l’armée nationale n’a jamais été entraînée à la tactique militaire, comme la défense d’un territoire ou la préparation d’une offensive, mais à la tactique militaire sur les populations civiles. Robert Mugabe note qu’elle a été déployée pour « réorienter le peuple » et non pour combattre des dissidents. Un rapport de la Commission catholique pour la justice et la paix au Zimbabwe indique lui que la cinquième brigade a tué entre 10 000 et 20 000 personnes, dont 2 000 au cours de la première semaine du déploiement. Atteintes aux libertés Alors qu’il lui est reproché son attitude à l’égard des Blancs pouvant être qualifiée de raciste, lui explique que ses détracteurs sont « redevenu colonialistes » (« born again colonialists ») et que l’ensemble des problèmes de son pays sont l’héritage de l’impérialisme et les conséquences de l’ingérence économique occidentale. Le gouvernement accuse aussi le Royaume-Uni, par le biais de son journal The Herald, de mener une politique de changement de régime. En septembre 2017, il crée un ministère de la Cybersécurité chargé de la surveillance d'internet et notamment des réseaux sociaux comme Facebook, Twitter et WhatsApp qui constituaient jusqu'alors un espace de liberté d'expression. En septembre, une journaliste américaine se retrouve brièvement emprisonnée puis poursuivie en justice pour avoir traité le président d'égoïste et de malade dans un tweetComment Mugabe a exercé un contrôle sans failles sur les réseaux sociaux. Sans que Robert Mugabe ne réponde aux accusations, plusieurs scandales font jours au fil des ans. C’est ainsi que le pays figure parmi les pays les plus corrompus au monde, classé 163 sur 176 par Transparency International. On estime à deux milliards de dollars les sommes que représente la corruption pour l’année 2012, une somme supérieure le Nigéria et l’Afrique du Sud pourtant plus importants économiquement. Ses détracteurs lui reprochent un « règne de terreur » faisant de lui un « bien piètre modèle » pour le continent et aux « transgressions impardonnables ». Le secrétaire général du syndicat britannique TUC exprime sa solidarité à la grève générale d’avril 2007 initiée par le syndicat zimbabwéen ZCTU en déclarant « Le peuple du Zimbabwe souffre de l’épouvantable gestion économique, de la corruption et de la répression brutale, toutes le fait de Mugabe. Ils se battent pour leurs droits et nous devons les soutenir ». L’''Action for Southern Africa'' (ACTSA) énonce une position similaire par la voix de son chef : « Comme à chaque fois qu’il y a un régime oppressant, ce sont les femmes et les travailleurs qui doivent en supporter les dérives. Rejoignez-nous dans notre élan de solidarité avec le peuple de Zimbabwe dans sa lutte contre la paix, la justice et la liberté ». Fraudes électorales Il est réélu en 1990 et en 1996, puis à nouveau en 2002 et en 2008 mais avec des accusations de fraude et d’intimidation. En 2002, il est réélu avec 56,20% des voix contre 41,90% pour le candidat du mouvement pour le changement démocratique (MDC), Morgan Tsvangirai. Mais l’usage de la violence et l’empêchement de voter dans les zones urbaines rendent le scrutin peu fiable et de nombreuses voix s’élèvent pour décrire comme telle, à l’instar du MDC, des États-Unis et de l’Union européenne. Un nouveau et large succès est obtenu aux élections parlementaires de 2005, encore suspectées de fraude par le MDC, bien que les observateurs africains les décrivent comme « le reflet de la volonté du peuple du Zimbabwe ». L’élection de 2008 est la première à menacer véritablement Robert Mugabe. Il décide alors de retenir la voie légale et se proclame lui-même président. Robert Mugabe remporte sa cinquième victoire présidentielle avec 61% des voix en 2013. Le secrétaire général de l'ONU, Ban Ki-Moon, a suivit de près le scrutin et félicité des citoyens d'avoir exercé leur droit démocratique. Il estime également que les inquiétudes suscitées par certains aspects du processus électoral devraient être étudiées par des voix régulières pour qu'ils voient vérifiés de façon transparente et juste. Des indicateurs indépendants démontrent effectivement des irrégularités à grande échelle et la commission nommée par le gouvernement reconnait que des électeurs ont été repoussés ou influencés. Le résultat de l'élection est accepté par l'Union africaine qui avait ses propres observateurs sur place menés par Olusegun Obasanjo. Robert Mugabe déclare, dans la langue du pays, "Ceux qui sont choqués par la défaite, s'ils le souhaitent, peuvent aller se faire pendre"Mugabe : "Allez vous faire pendre !". Traitement de l'opposition Le 11 mars 2007, le chef de l’opposition Morgan Tsvangirai est arrêté et battu après un rassemblement religieux près de Highfields, tandis qu’un autre membre du MDC est tué, d’autres encore étant blessés. Le 30 mars, Robert Mugabe déclare que Morgan Tsvangirai méritait un tel traitement car « il n’avait pas à participer à un rassemblement interdit ». Il faut attendre le 14 avril 2016 pour une nouvelle manifestation de masse, réunissant 2 000 personnes à Harare dans le calme et sas intervention de la police malgré les slogans anti-Mugabe et le discours violent de Morgan TsvangiraiZimbabwe : plus de 2000 manifestants anti-Mugabe ont défilé dans la capitale. The Times, dans son édition du 12 juin 2012, accuse la milice de Robert Mugabe d’avoir tué Dadirai Chiripo, l’épouse de son opposant politique, Patson Chiripo, en la brûlant vivante avec un cocktail Molotov après lui avoir sectionné ses mains et ses pieds. Censure Le cabinet de Robert Mugabe interdit le film The Interpreter sorti en 2005 qui met en scène un dictateur africain inspiré de lui. Il dénonce un film de propagande de la CIA capable d’inciter à l’hostilité contre lui. En 2015, il tente de censurer les photographies de sa chute en descendant d'un podium à l'aéroport d'Harare après un discours. Despotisme et népotisme Le replâtrage du gouvernement qui a lieu le 6 février 2007 sort plusieurs ministres dont celui des Finances, Herbert Murerwa, pourtant membre des gouvernements depuis dix-sept ans. En décembre 2014, Robert Mugabe se sépare de plusieurs officiels de haut-rang dont sa vice-présidente Joice Mujuru, accusés de comploter pour le renverser, bien qu’ils aient niés avoir eu cette intention, mais le vieil homme, approchant de sa fin de vie, semble avoir agit ainsi pour dégager la voie à un successeur de son choix, qui pourrait être son épouse, Grace Mugabe, dont l’ascension est continue, ou Emmerson Mnangagwa, son nouveau vice-président. Tout en préciser qu’il était peu probable qu’il quitte le pouvoir, l’Institut royal des affaires internationales explique qu’il pourrait se réfugier en Malaisie où il aurait caché une grande partie de sa fortune. Restrictions des aides internationales Les gouvernements occidentaux condamnent le régime de Robert Mugabe depuis le début du XXI siècle. Le 9 mars 2003, le président américain George W. Bush approuve des mesures de sanctions économiques défavorables au président et aux figures clé de son pouvoir, comme le gel de leurs avoirs et l’interdiction faite aux Américains de se livrer à des transactions ou à des négociations avec eux. Son porte-parole explique que « la situation au Zimbabwe est un danger pour toute la région d’Afrique australe et une menace pour les efforts fait en faveur de la bonne gouvernance et du respect du droit dans tout le continent ». Cette disposition s’appelle la loi de démocratie au Zimbabwe (Zimbabwe Democracy Act). Après le commencement de la réforme agraire en 2000, le sénat américain gèle les aides financières des États-Unis et des institutions internationales à travers la section 4C de la « loi de reconstruction de la démocratie et de l’économie du Zimbabwe » de 2001 (acronyme anglais : ZDERA). Le gouvernement n’a d’autre choix que d’utiliser l’argent liquide, provoquant une forte inflation en 2001 qui devient de l’hyperinflation à partir de 2002. Le parti connaît son premier déficit en exportation, une forte baisse pour l’exportation du tabac et une chute plus vertigineuse du dollar zimbabwéen face au dollar américain rien que dans l’année 2002 que dans les six années précédentes. Parmi les sénateurs soutenant la loi ZDERA figurent Bill Frist, Hillary Clinton, Joe Biden, Russ Feingold et Jessse Helms. Les gels sont reconduits par Russ Feingold en 2010 avec la « loi de reconstruction pour la transition du Zimbabwe vers la démocratie et l’économie » (ZTDERA). La même année, James Inhofe introduit la « loi du retrait des sanctions sur le Zimbabwe » qui permet le retrait du ZDERA grâce à l’article 26 de la section 2. Par ailleurs, plusieurs universités internationales lui ont retiré des distinctions honorifiques qu’elles lui avaient remises auparavant. Interdiction de voyager L’Union européenne établit des sanctions après que ses observateurs aient été interdits d’examiner les conditions de l’élection présidentielle de 2002. Robert Mugabe et quatre-vingt-quatorze membres de son administration sont interdits de séjour dans les États-membres de l’UE et leurs avoirs qui y sont entreposés sont gelés. Des mesures similaires sont prises par les États-Unis. L’embargo a pourtant des lacunes puisque Robert Mugabe se rend en Europe à quelques reprises et qu’il est en droit de passer par l’Europe et par les États-Unis pour se rendre aux événements de l’ONU. Une exception à noter est l'invitation qui lui ait faite en 2014 pour assister au sommet UE-Afrique à Bruxelles, mais c'est lui qui décline l'offre. Les États-Unis restent un des premiers pourvoyeurs d’aide humanitaire et particulièrement alimentaire (900 millions de dollars pour la période 2002-2008)Robert Mugabe nouveau président de l'Union africaine. Il se rend également aux funérailles du pape Jean-Paul II le 8 avril 2005 puisque le Vatican n’est pas concerné. La hiérarchie catholique du Zimbabwe est pourtant très critique à son égard et un des contempteurs les plus récurrents du régime est l’archevêque Pius Ncube. Il demande même aux gouvernements occidentaux de le renverser. thumb|right|200px Il peut néanmoins se rendre à l’Organisation des nations unies (ONU) qui est exempt de ce type d’interdiction. Sa présence au sommet de l’organisation de l’alimentation et de l’agriculture à Rome en 2005 fait polémique mais il peut s’y rendre sous la pression des dirigeants africains qui ont menacé de boycotter l’événement, alors le Royaume-Uni et l’Australie n’envoient pas de représentants. Défenseurs de Robert Mugabe Il a reçu les soutiens des présidents Kenneth Kaundra du Zambie et Abdoulaye Wade du Sénégal, tout deux reprenant le discours selon lequel les critiques occidentales et notamment britanniques ne sont pas crédibles car Robert Mugabe a hérité d’une situation particulièrement difficile en raison du colonialisme et qu’il s’est battu pour la liberté dans son pays. Ses sympathisants louent l’infatigable militant anti-impérialiste et sa vision panafricaniste. Ils considèrent aussi que les médias occidentaux ne sont pas objectifs dans leur traitement du Zimbawe. Les gouvernements occidentaux cherchent, selon eux, à éradiquer le panafricanisme pour instaurer des régimes clientélistes qui nieraient l’indépendance de l’Afrique. Positionnement politique Panafricanisme Figure majeure du panafricanisme, il dénonce très souvent l'impérialisme occidental. De tendance marxiste, il s'est opposé à l'apartheid pratiqué en Afrique du Sud. Il a aussi été le secrétaire général du mouvement des non-alignésRobert Mugabe nouveau président de l'Union africaine. Robert Mugabe est d’abord perçu comme le héros de la libération du joug colonial par ses pairs africains. Il a cependant prit ombrage du prestige et de l’aura de Nelson Mandela, élu président de l’Afrique du Sud en 1994, qui attire à lui la lumière du monde entier, reléguant derrière Robert Mugabe qui tenait ce rôle jusque là en AfriqueRobert Mugabe, le pouvoir à tout prix. Accusations de racisme anti-blanc Robert Mugabe est accusé par nombre de personne d’être raciste à l’égard des Blancs. L’archevêque de York, John Sentamu, né dans l’Ouganda, a parlé du « pire type de dictateur raciste » parce qu’il « cible les Blancs à cause de leurs richesses évidentes ». Près de trente ans après la fin du pouvoir de la minorité blanche, le président zimbabwéen a accusé le Royaume-Uni et les États-Unis de promouvoir l’impérialisme blanc et a reproché aux figures de l’opposition à son gouvernement d’en être les alliés. Au Royaume-Uni qui a condamné son autoritarisme et son racisme en les comparant à ceux d’Adolf Hitler, Robert Mugabe répond lors des funérailles d’un de ses ministres en mars 2003 en disant « Je suis toujours le Hitler de l’époque … et cet Hitler-là n’a qu’un seul objectif, c’est celui de la justice pour son peuple, de la souveraineté de son peuple, de la reconnaissance de l’indépendance de son peuple, et le droit pour eux de disposer de leurs ressources. Si c’est ceci que Hitler, alors j’accepte d’être son disciple. C’est ceci que nous défendons ». Le 10 avril 2015, à la sortie du musée Oscar Pieterson sur les martyrs du émeutes de Soweto de 1976, en Afrique du Sud, il s'apprête à répondre aux questions des journalistes puis renonce, à la vision d'un homme blanc : "Je ne veux pas voir de visage blanc"Robert Mugabe ne veut pas voir de "visage blanc". Perception de l’homosexualité Robert Mugabe est totalement opposé aux droits des LGBT au Zimbabwe, qu’il a décrit comme « pire que des chiens ou des cochons », faisant voter par le parlement une loi interdisant les reconnaissances homosexuelles en septembre 1995. Son prédécesseur, Canaan Banana, est jugé responsable par la justice de onze viols et sodomies en 1997. Ses remarques sur l’homosexualité sont condamnées par plusieurs agences de l’ONU en 2015. États-Unis A l'occasion de son 92 anniversaire en février 2017, il déclare dans une interview à la télévision d'État : « En tous cas, en ce qui concerne le nationalisme de Donald Trump, je suis d’accord avec lui, l’Amérique aux Américains. Le Zimbabwe aux Zimbabwéens » Il espère également que le 45 président des États-Unis lèvera les sanctions imposées : « Nous sommes actuellement visés par des sanctions décidées non pas par Donald Trump mais par Obama. Quelle arrogance ! » Portrait Personnalité Robert Mugabe est décrit comme un homme intelligent et cultivé, entretenant une fibre sophistiquée très britannique, mais aussi comme un amoureux fou du pouvoir, ce qui fait de lui l'oppresseur bien connu à travers le monde. Sur le plan personnel et physique, il est un homme dynamique qui pratique chaque jour l’exercice physique et ne boit pas d’alcool. Il est considéré comme froid, discipliné et cruel. Il sait s’entourer et choisir les gens en fonction de leur mérite, mais il n’existe aucun conseiller et équipe proche de lui puisqu’il prend les décisions de façon unilatéraleRobert Mugabe, le pouvoir à tout prix. La mort de sa femme Sally semble avoir marqué un tournant dans son pouvoir. Ses dix à quinze premières années sont considérées comme fructueuse et entreprennent la réconciliation entre Noirs et Blancs. C’est un homme motivé qui s’engage dans l’agriculture et dans l’éducation, attentionné pour le sort des Noirs pauvres. Mais ensuite, il prend le chemin inverse et déclare en 2013 que « Mandela est allé un peu trop loin en traitant bien sa communauté non-noire …. C’était trop bon, trop saint »Robert Mugabe, le pouvoir à tout prixRobert Mugabe claims he could trust Margaret Thatcher but Tony Blair was dishonest in new documentary. thumb|right|250px Robert Mugabe nourrit une haine profonde pour le Royaume-Uni, qu’il tient responsable de tous les problèmes du Zimbawe depuis l’impérialisme, mais apprécie beaucoup la famille royale qu’il a reçu. Ce soutien fervent de la monarchie et de l’aristocratie britannique a une préférence pour le Parti conservateur, surtout depuis que Margaret Thatcher leur a permis d’obtenir l’indépendance en 1979. Lorsqu’elle quitte le pouvoir onze ans après, il en est affecté et lui écrit une lettre pour lui témoigner sa sympathie et son soutien. A l’inverse, il se montre extrêmement hostile à Tony Blair, en venant même à accuser toute personne blanche d’être un de ses soutiensRobert Mugabe claims he could trust Margaret Thatcher but Tony Blair was dishonest in new documentary. Vie privée Avec sa première femme Sally Hayfron, Robert Mugabe a un fils, Michael Nhamodzenyika, né le 27 septembre 1963 et mort le 26 décembre 1966 d’une malaria cérébrale au Ghana où Sally travaille tandis que Robert Mugabe est en prison. Sally est considérée comme son amie et conseillère la plus proche, certains affirment d’ailleurs que c’est après sa mort en 1992 qu’il commence à emmener le Zimbabwe dans la mauvaise direction. Pendant son mariage avec Sally, il entretient une relation hors mariage avec Grace, sa secrétaire de quarante-et-unes années de moins que lui. Le couple a deux enfants. Il l’épouse après la mort de Sally le 17 août 1996 dans un mariage catholique au collège Kutama. La cérémonie est présidée par l’archevêque de Harra, Patrick Fani Chakaipa, et assistée par Nelson Mandela. En tant que Première dame, Grace est critiquée pour ses achats très onéreux dans le monde, lui valant le surnom de « Gucci Grace ». Lorsqu’elle est boycottée par l’Union européenne en 2002 dans le cadre des sanctions contre son mari, un député européen s’exclame « Ça arrêtera Grace Mugabe de faire des voyages de shopping en même temps que son peuple vit dans une pauvreté catastrophique ». Vivant dans un quartier aisé de la capitale appelé Borrowdale, il réside dans le « Toit bleu », un immense manoir de 25 chambres équipé d'un système de sécurité coûtant à lui seul plusieurs des 8 millions d'euros que vaut la maisonAu Zimbabwe, la retraite dorée de Robert et Grace Mugabe. État de santé Robert Mugabe est hospitalisé en juin 2005 pour des examens de son cœur. De fausses rumeurs qui se mettent à circuler sur son décès d’une crise cardiaque sont démenties par son porte-parole. En septembre 2010, des spéculations affirment qu’il serait mourant d’un cancer et qu’il aurait choisit un successeur en la personne de Simba Makoni, renforcées quelques jours plus tard par les révélations de WikiLeaks selon laquelle Robert Mugabe serait atteint d’un cancer à la prostate qui aura raison de lui courant 2013. Ces spéculations reprennent de plus belle en mai 2014 quand Robert Mugabe visite un hôpital connu pour son traitement du cancer. Des médias écrits et radio rapportent en avril 2012 que le président Mugabe a été transféré dans un hôpital de Singapour par un avion privé et qu’il serait prêt à transmettre le pouvoir au ministre de la Défense, Emmerson Mnangagwa. Le gouvernement zimbabwéen nie que son président soit gravement atteint comme le laissent entendre les nouvelles et présentent ce voyage comme un déplacement lié à la scolarisation de sa fille à l’université de Hong Kong. En février 2014, l’entourage de Robert Mugabe rapporte qu’il a été opéré de la cataracte à Singapour. A son retour, il fête son quatre-vingtième anniversaire dans un stade de football dans Marondera et déclare à ses sympathisants : « Je suis fait pour me sentir jeune et énergique comme un enfant de neuf ans ». Après sa chute, il est repéré à deux reprises à Singapour, en décembre 2017 et en juin 2018Huit mois après sa chute, mais que fait donc Robert Mugabe?. Surnoms Il est surnommé « le lion d'Afrique » et « Camarade Bob ». Carrière politique *1974 - ... : président du ZANU puis du ZANU - PF *18 avril 1980 – 22 décembre 1987 : Premier ministre du Zimbabwe *6 septembre 1986 – 7 septembre 1989 : secrétaire général du mouvement des non-alignés *22 décembre 1987 - ... : président du Zimbabwe *30 janvier 2015 – 30 janvier 2016 : président de l'Union africaine Distinctions Reconnaissance du Royaume-Uni En 1994, Robert Mugabe est nommé chevalier d’honneur de la Grande-Croix de l’ordre du bain par la reine Élisabeth II. Il peut utilisé les lettres post nominales GCB mais pas le titre de « Sir ». Le comité des Affaires étrangères à la Chambre des Communes réclame le retrait de cet honneur en 2003 et la reine supprime la chevalerie d’honneur en 2008 après avoir été influencée en ce sens par le ministre des Affaires étrangères, spécifiquement en réaction aux violations des droits de l’Homme et aux entraves à la démocratie sous la présidence de Robert Mugabe. Reconnaissance d'universités Robert Mugabe a reçut de nombreux prix et doctorats de la part d’universités du monde dans les années 1980. Trois ont été révoqués : celui remis en 1984 par l'université d’Édimbourg après deux ans de campagne menée par l’association des étudiants, celui remis en 1986 par l’université de Massachusetts Amherst et celui remis en 1990 par l’université d’État du Michigan. Il devient le chancelier de l’université du Zimbabwe quand le parlement vote la loi nécessaire en novembre 1990. Reconnaissance internationale L’ONU l’a fait « leader du tourisme ». Citations "Je suis le Hitler de notre époque. Cet Hitler n'a qu'un seul objectif, la justice pour son peuple, la souveraineté de son peuple, la reconnaissance de l'indépendance de son peuple et son droit à disposer de ses richesses. Si c'est ça être Hitler, eh bien laissez-moi dix fois être Hitler." :- Robert Mugabe à ceux qui dénoncent ses méthodes dictatoriales en 2003Zimbabwe : la liesse dans les rues de Harare après la démission de Robert Mugabe. "Le Zimbabwe m'appartient! Dieu seul qui m'a nommé peut me destituer, pas le MDC, pas les Britanniques." :- Réponse aux appels à sa démission en décembre 2008Zimbabwe : la liesse dans les rues de Harare après la démission de Robert Mugabe. "Certains disent "M. Mugabe est vieux, il devrait donc partir"... Non ! Quand l'heure sera venue, je vous le dirai." :- Réponse aux rumeurs sur son état de santé en 2014Zimbabwe : la liesse dans les rues de Harare après la démission de Robert Mugabe. "Vous êtes Blancs, ndlr maintenant nos ennemis parce que vous vous êtes vraiment comportés comme les ennemis du Zimbabwe. Nous sommes emplis de colère. Notre communauté entière est en colère et c'est la raison pour laquelle les anciens combattants saisissent les terres." :- Lancement de la réforme agraire en 2000Zimbabwe : la liesse dans les rues de Harare après la démission de Robert Mugabe. "Qui a dit que les Britanniques et les Américains devaient diriger les autres ? ... Nous n'avons pas invité ces foutus Blancs. Ils veulent mettre leur nez dans nos affaires. Refusez-le." :- Robert Mugabe en 2009Zimbabwe : la liesse dans les rues de Harare après la démission de Robert Mugabe. "Mandela est allé un peu trop loin en étant bon vis-à-vis des communautés non noires, parfois même aux dépens des Noirs. C'est être trop saint, trop bon." :- Robert Mugabe en 2013Zimbabwe : la liesse dans les rues de Harare après la démission de Robert Mugabe. "Les Britanniques ont été élevés comme un peuple violent, de menteurs, de scélérats et d'escrocs ... On me dit que Blair était un gamin turbulent à l'école. Donc on ne peut pas avoir un dialogue satisfaisant avec des gens pareils." :- Robert Mugabe en 2001Zimbabwe : la liesse dans les rues de Harare après la démission de Robert Mugabe. "Les homosexuels sont pires que des chiens ou des cochons ... Ceux qui le font, eh bien nous dirons qu'ils sont entêtés ... C'est de la pure folie, de l'insanité." :- Robert Mugabe en 2010Zimbabwe : la liesse dans les rues de Harare après la démission de Robert Mugabe. "Je suis d'accord avec vous, les grands propriétaires ont des cœurs de pierre, on croirait qu'ils sont juifs." :- Robert Mugabe en 1992. Il a ensuite déclaré avoir voulu cibler les Israéliens, qui refusent d'accorder des terres aux PalestiniensZimbabwe : la liesse dans les rues de Harare après la démission de Robert Mugabe. "Je suis mort plusieurs fois ! C'est là que j'ai battu le Christ. Le Christ est mort et ressuscité une seule fois. Je suis mort et ressuscité et je ne sais combien de fois je vais mourir et ressusciter !." :- Robert Mugabe en 2012Zimbabwe : la liesse dans les rues de Harare après la démission de Robert Mugabe. Références *Source de référence générale : Robert Mugabe - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Catégorie:Naissance en 1924 Catégorie:Elève de l'université de Fort Hare Catégorie:Elève de l'université de Londres Catégorie:Elève de l'université d'Afrique du Sud Catégorie:Elève de l'Institut idéologique Kwame-Nkrumah Catégorie:Membre du Parti national démocratique (Zimbabwe) Catégorie:Premier ministre du Zimbabwe Catégorie:Membre de l'Union des peuples africains du Zimbabwe Catégorie:Président de la République du Zimbabwe Catégorie:Membre de l’Union nationale africaine du Zimbabwe Catégorie:Adversaire de l'apartheid Catégorie:Personnalité du panafricanisme Catégorie:Personnalité révolutionnaire Catégorie:Personnalité marxiste Catégorie:Dirigeant indépendantiste Catégorie:Personnalité politique emprisonnée Catégorie:Racisme anti-blanc Catégorie:Homophobie Catégorie:Secrétaire général du Mouvement des non-alignés Catégorie:Dirigeant de la guerre froide Catégorie:Chef d'Etat malade Catégorie:Doyen des chefs d'Etat